the rapist
by DeadBunnyXOX
Summary: Kanda gets raped, but he has no memory of the encounter, he notices a certain rabbit keeping his distance, will he suspect anything?
1. Chapter 1

For a moment he just sat there, shaking his head and trying to remember the previous night's events.

Kanda lay there on his bed, his inky hair tangled and knotted, _'what is wrong with me?'_ he wondered. Kanda had never really been one to feel many emotions, heck, he had only one, and that was anger. He slid his hand down, letting out a small gasp when it reached his thigh; carefully he dipped his finger into the cold, wet, liquids, seeping from his entrance. Kanda rolls over, trying to remember what happened, a failed attempt. He decided to think while he took a shower and got all of, whatever it was between his legs, off, it disgusted him and he couldn't even recall what the stuff was. Kanda sat up, grabbing mugen and dragging it to the bathroom with him (yes, he takes mugen to the bath also). With a reeling mind Kanda slips off his… Wait, he didn't have any clothes on, Kanda frowns, now even more confused and totally determined to remember what had happened. He turns the hot water knob, watching the water spray from the showerhead.

Kanda shivers as the warm water splashes against his back, he leans down to grab a bar of soap but stops and yelps at the sudden pain _'errrr, what the hell?'_ he thinks, falling to his knees to grab the soap. It takes a minute for the pain to pass, but when it does Kanda stands, rolling the soap in his hands and setting it on the counter where he could easily reach it, he cleaned his hair first – it is the most important of his features- he dragged his soapy fingers through the knots, untangling them gingerly, after he rinses the dark locks he moves his hand down, back to the sticky mess between his legs. _'DAMN IT!' _he screams mentally, slamming his fist into the white tile wall _'what the fuck is this?!'_ he demands from his reluctant mind. He got nothing at all, not one single answer.

Kanda groans and moving his hand up, probing at the tight ring of muscles between his butt cheeks "che!" he gasps out, feeling the substance dripping out from deep inside him. Suddenly it clicks, why hadn't he noticed it? He had seen the same kind of substance many times before while he was alone in his room. Kanda growls and pokes his finger in, helping the icky cum out of his body _'damn it! I'm not a girl! You can't just put your damn dick wherever you want it when you want it!'_ Kanda was going to find out who had done this, but he couldn't remember, whoever had was smart enough to give him some sort of drug. Kanda's mind is reeling but his train of thought goes off track when he shudders, pain shooting up his spine, Kanda lets out a low growl but continues fishing the perverted slime out.

After Kanda has gotten most of the substance out of his body he stops the shower and steps out, swinging the door to his room open and grabbing his mugen, he sets the sword by his bed, resting the handle on his nightstand. Kanda walks over to his dresser, grabbing a clean uniform and putting it on, he walked over to the door and grabbed his boots, picking them up and stalking back over to his bed. He is about to sit down but stops when he notices the sticky mess on his covers _'that motherfu- well, whoever did this, couldn't he have left the only mess in my ass?_ _Did he have to sabotage my sheets as well?!' _Kanda groans and pulls the bed sheets off, putting them in a pile on his floor before sitting down.

He grabs his boots and puts them on, zipping them up and standing. Kanda walks over to his mirror, grabbing his earing and putting it through his ear, he clips the back, grinning to himself (he is grinning because he may get to kill someone). He grabs his hair tie and put his hair into its usual high ponytail.

Kanda's stomach gives a loud rumble, drawing the samurai's attention away from the mirror, he turns away, walking to his bed and grabbing mugen before walking out of the room and slamming his door behind him. Kanda walks down the hallways, surrounded by his aura of extreme pride and bitterness, he makes a few turns before reaching his destination. Kanda pushes the door open and walks over to the kitchen where Jerry always serves.

When Kanda reaches the small opening to order he holds up his finger, as if he needs to think about what he wants (hot soba, or cold soba? xDD). Right when he opens his mouth though a short, white-haired kid jumps in front of him "Oi! Moyashi!" Kanda growls, pulling out mugen, Allen simply ignores the pissed samurai and takes his order, ten minutes later, a fuming Kanda takes his own order "the usual" he says, meaning soba. Kanda takes his tray and walks toward an empty table. He looks up when he hears his name "Yuu-chan~ come sit with us!~" Lavi yells, beckoning at the table where he sat with Lenalee and Allen, he shook his head, sitting at the empty table.

Lavi stands, lifting his tray and moving to sit with Kanda. He growls, trying to get the baka usagi to back off, he wasn't in the mood to fight, his energy level was way too low after what had happened the night before. Kanda took notice to how far away Lavi sat from him, he was in speaking distance, but he sat rather far down, close to the end of the table, he seemed nervous to get any closer. Kanda didn't put any puzzle pieces together though, he wasn't dense but he refused to believe he was raped in the first place.

After Kanda finishes his soba he stands and walks out of the dining hall, closely followed by the stupid rabbit. Lavi quickens his pace so he is walking by Kanda's side "sooooo~ where are ya goin'? " Lavi purrs "tsk… to my room, I'm tired" Kanda replies in an angry tone "oh! I wanna join you!" the baka usagi squeals, Kanda sighs, unable to reply, he was about to drop dead right there he was so tired. Once Kanda reaches his room he opens the door and walks in, not caring about the idiot behind him. He grabs some clean sheets from his closet and walks over to his bed; he pulls his shirt off over his head and kicks his boots off.

Kanda lies down and curls up under the blankets "if you stay here you're gonna be bored as hell" he mutters. Lavi smiles at Kanda, moving toward the bed and grabbing the covers, he slides under them. Kanda's eyes fly open "what the hell, Get off BAKA!" Kanda sneers, scooting away from the warm rabbit. Lavi refuses and scoots close to the Asian samurai again, wrapping his arms around the man's chest so he can't struggle. After a few minutes of wriggling Kanda realizes he can't escape, so he gives up, sighing and closing his eyes. His eyes open again when Lavi pokes his neck "stop that baka usagi!" Kanda groans "I'm trying to get some rest here" he continues "Yuu, what's this red mark?" Lavi asks.

Kanda avoids the question "probably just a bug bite" he says, unconcerned "but they are all over" Lavi points out "I don't know what they are, nor do I care" Kanda hisses "they look like hickeys" Lavi points out obnoxiously "shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Kanda says quietly, his eyes closing. After a few minutes Kanda is sound asleep, his body pressed into Lavi's, he grins and moves down, planting more kisses on Kanda's back, leaving as many marks as he could.

LAVI

Lavi tried to keep his distance from the samurai, ever since that one night he was worried his control would falter. Lavi didn't want to hurt Kanda anymore, but he was attracted to him, he couldn't help but get closer. He hadn't always felt this way about Kanda, he wasn't Gay, and he wasn't even Bi, but Kanda, Kanda made him tick. Lavi loved Yu, everything about him. His voice, His cold attitude, He especially loved that long flowing hair, it was like a river of ink.

Lavi desired Yu immensely, but he never got too close after that one night he lost his control. Lavi felt so much guilt for doing something as bad as that to the samurai. Drugging him, then tying him up and doing what he wanted to the helpless man. Lavi knew that if Kanda ever realized that he had raped him he would be a dead bunny.

Lavi tried to act normal after the incident, so he would try his best to irritate Kanda. It had been 2 weeks since Lavi had done anything to Kanda, but they were going to be very close for the next few days. The day before Komui had requested to see the two, he told them there was some innocence in Greece, Lavi started drowning out Komui's voice, he was too bust looking at Kanda through the corner of his eye, but he caught certain parts, about how a phoenix may be holding the innocence, the myth of the phoenix was that they had a 100-500 year life span and that they would catch fire and turn to ashes, they were then reborn from the ashes.

That evening Kanda and Lavi boarded the train and began their journey. 5 hours went by without a word, so Lavi talked to the finder, learning some valuable things. When the train pulled to a halt the two men stood, they walked through the corridor and exited the train. Lavi looked off into the distance with his emerald eye, watching the flash of light and hearing the faint screams. Lavi dashed toward the horizon, glad when Kanda followed closely not making any comments like '_baka! We need to have a plan!' _within two minutes they reached the crumbling town.

Lavi was in shock at the amount of akuma, they filled the sky. This mission wasn't going to be easy. Lavi shot a glance towards Kanda; he probably had the same thing running through his mind. Kanda takes off, leaping into the air and slicing a few akuma. Lavi does the same, fighting the ones opposite Kanda. He hits the fire stamp, burning the Akuma to dust and avoiding their deadly bullets.

Kanda and Lavi fought for hours on end, and finally when the last Akuma was destroyed they collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Lavi stood first, holding out his hand to pull Kanda up, Kanda shakes his head "I don't need help Baka Usagi!" he hissed, pushing himself to his feet. Lavi blushes slightly _'Yu, he looks so sexy when he's so sweaty and tired'_ Kanda looks over at Lavi "why are you staring at me?" he asks "sorry I'm a bit warn out, just daydreaming" Lavi replies, shaking his head.

Kanda seems to be okay with this explanation, considering how tired he was himself. After the two of them had caught their breath they head for a hotel. After a 20 minute walk they are finally in their room, it had a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bed, and they had to share. At this though Lavi felt mixed emotions, fear, because he didn't know if he could control himself and happiness, because he would get a chance to talk with Kanda.

At that moment Lavi had a great idea, he could probably get Yuu to take a shower with him. Lavi turned to Kanda "hey, we're really dirty; we should clean up" Lavi says "yeah" Kanda agrees, kicking off his boots "maybe we should shower together?" Lavi suggests "hell no!" Kanda growls "baka usagi" he continues "I just mean to save water!" Lavi retorts defensively. Kanda pauses for a moment and nods, walking into the bathroom with Lavi behind.

Lavi pulls hit tattered shirt off over his head, then slips his pants off, he blushes a bit as Kanda does the same, but Kanda dint notice because of how much dirt was on his face. Lavi turns on the water, sliding off his last garment and stepping in _'what the hell am I trying to do? Am I trying to get myself killed?' _Lavi asks himself, watching Kanda shed his last piece of clothing. Lavi grabbed a bottle of shampoo and soaped his hair, stepping under the water to rinse it out and looking at Kanda's tanned back.

The two men switch places and Kanda washes his hair with some soap _'wow how does he keep it so shiny, using just soap?' _Lavi wonders, watching the silky hair as the water fell from it _'like a waterfall' _Lavi thinks, imagining the perfect waterfall, only Kanda's hair was better. Kanda turns to look at Lavi "would you stop looking at me like that?" he growls, switching positions so Lavi was under the water again "sorry, was I?" Lavi says Cooley, hiding his panic completely. Kanda looks away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks "well I'm done anyways" Lavi says, stepping out of the shower and drying off.

Kanda turns off the water and steps out as well "me too, that was nice though" he says, wrapping a towel around his waist. Lavi does the same, trying to hide his excitement, it seemed to work, Kanda didn't notice his erection _'phew'_ he mentally sighed. Kanda and Lavi got dressed in their night clothes, Kanda wearing an oversized shirt and Lavi wearing some pajama pants. Lavi gives Kanda a quick glance and turns away before the samurai could notice. Seeing Kanda in just an oversized shirt didn't help Lavi's hard-on much, he groaned a little and flopped down on the bed.

Kanda walked over to the bed, crossing his arms. Lavi looks up at the Asian man, bushing slightly from his view "we are gonna share the bed too, I don't want to sleep on the floor Yuu~" Lavi mewls sleepily, snuggling up under the covers "we slept together a few weeks ago too, it shouldn't be that bad!" Lavi continues. Kanda blushes a dark red color, thinking back to the 'rape' incident, he never did find out who it was, then his mind travels to the day after when the baka usagi had insisted on taking a nap with him.

Kanda sighs and nods 'fine, just scoot over idiot, this isn't a big bed" Kanda growls, sliding under the covers and resting against Lavi's chest, Kanda wasn't so sure about sleeping with the stupid rabbit, but the arms wrapped around him made him feel warm and safe.

Lavi nuzzles Kanda's neck, sucking at Kanda's earlobe "what the h-hell are you doing?" Kanda growls, blushing "sorry, should I stop?" Lavi asks, nibbling gently at the skin "n-no, it's f-fine" Kanda gasps, resisting the urge to say _'it feels good, keep going'_ Lavi licks up Kanda's ear, curling his tongue around the shell inside "s-stop that!" Kanda groans, moving his hand back to push the redhead away. Lavi lets out a harsh gasp and Kanda's eyes widen.

"Y-you're HARD?!" Kanda gasps out, probing the crotch of Lavi's pants "yeah, but having you touch it is just making it worse! Stop that!" Lavi says harshly, pushing Kanda's hand away "when did it…?" Kanda asks, trailing off. Lavi bites at Kanda's ear again "since the shower" he replies as a whisper in Kanda's ear. Kanda blushes and moves his hand back, gently rubbing "I t-thought I told you to stop!" Lavi exclaims "yeah… but doesn't it hurt?" Kanda mumbles, his blush darkening.

Lavi held Kanda a little tighter "when did you start caring about people?" he asks "I didn't, I don't care about people, just a person" Kanda replies, massaging the bulge in Lavi's pants, feeling it throb under his fingertips. "S-stop or I might lose my control and do something bad" Lavi starts, gasping and shuddering "it's fine, you're different from the rest" Kanda murmurs, groping Lavi more effectively now. Kanda's eyes widen as Lavi slides one of his hands up his shirt while his other slips into the loose blue boxers to take hold of his now, very erect, member.

Kanda lets out a small squeak and spreads his legs, giving the redhead full access to his slick shaft. Lavi moans and switches the position, sliding the samurai's boxers off, and laying him on his back, the view was perfect. Lavi took in every feature, from his shining black hair and his eyelids which were half closed in pleasure and lust to his hardened nipples and dripping erection.

Lavi bends over, eyeing Kanda's twitching dick and taking him into his mouth, causing Kanda to moan so loudly it could have been heard by everybody within a mile, but currently, that wasn't very many people. Kanda's self-control was gone now, he thrusts into Lavi's mouth, moaning as Lavi swallowed and constricted his throat around him, Kanda moans giving no warning and shooting his seeds into Lavi's mouth. Lavi drank every last drop of the bitter-sweet substance, licking his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda's toes curl and he gasp loudly, Lavi's mouth felt so good around him, but it was wrong. Kanda knew he shouldn't be letting the rabbit do this. Kanda shouldn't have said anything, he should have just ignored the rabbit's requests, but he couldn't say no. Ever since that time he had troubles, he couldn't get Lavi out of his head. '_Damn it! Ngh!' _ Kanda screams mentally, trying to keep his head clear, though that was obviously not working.

"L-Lavi!" Kanda gasps "s-stop" he continues, his blush darkening. Kanda closes his eyes tightly not wanting to be aware of his current situation. Lavi looks up at Kanda "you don't really want me to stop do you?" he asks, a catlike grin possessing his lips "I do…" Kanda says, his legs closing. Kanda turns his head away, looking out the window. Lavi frowns and lays back down, his arms wrapping around Kanda, his hands against the samurai's chest. Kanda rests, trying not to think about his desires.

Kanda loved the feeling of pleasure he had, but he wasn't going to do anything stupid, at least he hoped he wasn't, sadly his problem was still there, and it was hard and throbbing. Lavi could see this and his hands snaked slowly down Kanda's sides, resting on his hips. "Don't even think about it", Kanda growls, pulling his knees to his chest so the usagi couldn't do anything. Lavi doesn't stop though; he presses his palms to Kanda's stomach and slides them down.

His hands barely fit between Kanda's pale legs, but they have enough room to move around. Lavi searches a bit and finally smiles, his hand finding Kanda's erection. It's hard, throbbing and extremely wet. "I said no!" Kanda hisses, his voice filled with hate. The samurai would have done something about this but he was so weak from fighting the akuma.

Lavi doesn't move his hand away from Kanda "you're not stopping me though" he says "that's cause I'm tired from fighting all those DAMN AKUMA!" Kanda almost yells in response. Lavi's frown deepens "I thought you liked it, you came so fast, and you're still hard" he says in a low voice. "Just shut up!" Kanda growls, he frowns, gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep the lust out of his voice. Lavi decides to take a chance and slowly moves his hand up and down, burying his face against the samurai's back.

Kanda groans softly, grabbing Lavi's wrist, his nails raking across the rabbit's skin. "Ouch" Lavi mutters as he feels blood dripping down his palm. The rabbit doesn't stop though; he moves his hand faster, the samurai's hot pre-cum mixing with the blood in his hand. Kanda continues to dig his nails into Lavi's skin, gasping as he is pleasured by the red headed man. "Yu, could you like stop scratching me?" Lavi groans. Kanda notices he was drawing blood and his grip on Lavi's wrists loosens "sorry" he mutters.

Lavi runs his fingers across the wet slit at the tip of Kanda's member, spreading the hot cum at the opening and causing the man to whimper. Kanda's grip tightens again, scratching Lavi more, feeling the warm red liquid dripping down his member as Lavi rubs. "Ngh… Lavi" Kanda gasps out, his legs slowly moving so Lavi has better access to him. Lavi kisses Kanda's neck, nibbling gently at his skin and leaving hickeys.

Kanda moans throatily, throbbing in Lavi's grip and slamming his teeth together to stop the erotic sounds. "Don't hold it in" Lavi says, jerking Kanda harder "let me hear your voice" he continues, trying not to groan as Kanda's nails press into his skin and more blood flows down his wrists. Kanda doesn't notice how bad he is scratching Lavi and continues, trying to release some of the pressure that is building inside of him. "Ngh, s-shut up" Kanda stammers, opening his eyes slightly, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Lavi blushes "oh gods Kanda…don't show this face to anybody else, it's mine, I'm claiming it for myself" he groans, pressing his lower region against Kanda's backside. Suddenly Kanda lets out a high pitched moan, cumming hard in Lavi's bloody palm, shuddering violently as his grip on Lavi releases and his hands move to cover his mouth.

Lavi flips Kanda on his stomach, his fingers moving over the man's ass, he grinds his member against the samurai, unzipping his pants to free the excited manhood. "Don't you dare put that in me" Kanda growls "I don't want to be ripped open like that" he continues, moving away from the threatening erection. "We did before though" Lavi mutters, before he realizes his mistake.

Kanda's eyes widen in shock "y-you?!" he stammers, his shock turning to hate and his wide eyes changing to a cold glare. '_Shit!' _Lavi thinks, not knowing what to say as Kanda glares, his hatred not hidden in any way. Kanda closes in on the rabbit "it was you that night?" he hisses "you're the one who screwed me up?" he continues, watching the fear register on Lavi's face "u-uh…" he stammers, having no ideas of escape. Lavi is caught by surprise when Kanda's fist appears; he has no time to react and is hit hard in the face. He falls back, blood flowing from his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi's hands move to cover his injury; blood falls quickly, covering his hands in the red liquid within a minute. Tears fill the redhead's eyes, not from the pain he experiences from the punch but from his slipup. He had ruined everything he had with the samurai, he couldn't take what he had done back. He deserved this punch and the pain in his, most-likely, broken nose.

Lavi darts to the bathroom, leaning over the sink, trying to tilt his head so he could stop blood from flowing down his throat and reduce the likelihood of vomiting later. He coughs, blood spurting from his mouth into the white sink. Lavi turns the faucet and lets the blood wash away with the clear water from the spout.

As Lavi grabs a towel to pinch his nose with, he splashes water around the sink, trying to prevent it from staining a pink-red color. Salty tears fall from the rabbit's eyes; he had nothing left to live for if Kanda didn't want him. Lavi wanted so badly to just give up, but he had a duty with the order and swore he would fight against the Noah clan.

Kanda fixes himself and grabs his luggage. His heart was broken by the fact that the closest person to him would betray him so easily. Kanda didn't feel, whatever it was he felt, for anybody else, and he hoped it wasn't love he felt for the stupid redhead. He blinked back the tears that begged to fall and walked to the door, gripping mugen tightly. He couldn't fight them any longer and tears spilled from his eyes. "Damn it" he mutters looking through the opened bathroom door.

He watches the redhead, feeling guilty about punching him. 'What am I thinking?' he asks himself 'he deserved that. I mean what he did to me… that was not even close to what he deserved' he thinks, trying to convince himself that what he did was the right thing.

Days later Kanda had returned to the order, Lavi had gone straight to another mission and Kanda didn't mind that he wouldn't have to act like nothing had happened between him and the usagi. Kanda knew Lavi would return soon though and he still felt the urge to apologize, but he couldn't, it would destroy his strong, silent and pride-filled image.

Kanda didn't even feel like eating, he was so depressed, and it wasn't like him to think so much about problems. He never gave a crap about anybody before, why was he suddenly feeling so much for the redhead? Kanda shakes his head, trying to clear his mind, could it be he was in love with Lavi? No… that would never happen, Kanda loved Alma. "Loved" the word passed Kanda's lips easily and his chest tightened.

Kanda stood and walked to his closet, he pulled out a foam statue. A target, he placed it in the middle of the room and grabbed mugen, he drew his fingers across the blade, activating it and cleanly slicing the dummy's chest. Everything from it's shoulders up slid off and landed on the floor. Kanda sighs, he hadn't meant to cut through it completely. He walks over to the table by his bed and sits down, watching as a petal falls from his lotus to the bottom of the jar. 'Why are there so many damn petals left' he wonders 'I just want this pain to end' he continues to think, his hands propped up on his knees and his chin rested in his palms.

There is a knock on the door and Kanda stands, walking over and placing his hand on the knob "who is it?" he growls. There is a pause and Kanda wonders if it was his imagination, then the voice speaks up "it's Lavi" the person behind the door responds in a quiet voice. "Fuck off usagi" Kanda hisses, his lip curling in hatred, he turns, his hand leaving the door knob and he starts to move to his bed. "Please, let me talk to you" Lavi pleads, his hand working to open the locked door. "NO!" Kanda yells, turning back to the door and slamming his fist against the wood "why should I let you in?!" he continues, anger filling him. "If you don't let me in I will tell everybody what happened" Lavi says, hoping this will grant him access and not get him killed.

Kanda pauses, growls and flips the switch to the unlocked position. Lavi pushes the door open and walks in. Kanda looks at the redhead, he was taller and thinner than the last time he had seen him, his eye patch still covered an eye and his headband was the same. Lavi seemed to have recovered from the punch considering there was no trace of the incident left on his nose. He looked good in Kanda's opinion.

Lavi gazes back, the last time he had been with Kanda he was naked and hot, sweating and moaning, but now it was totally different. It looked like Kanda hadn't shaved in a week, his eyes were dark and the skin around them was red and puffy as if he had been crying, he seemed to have lost at least 10 pounds and he wore only an oversized shirt and dirty socks.

Lavi didn't know what to say, Kanda looked… he hated to admit it but, he looked terrible. The man was a wreck and as Lavi looked down at him he realized it was his fault. He had broken Kanda. Suddenly every part of his body hurt and his heart throbbed for the samurai. He wanted so badly to hold the man in his arms, to run his fingers through the now tangled and matted hair. He wanted to kiss the beautiful warrior and most of all he wanted to fix the hole in his heart.

"K-Kanda…" Lavi mutters "I'm, I'm so sorry" he continues, tears starting to form in his eyes "and why are you sorry?" Kanda growls, scowling at Lavi "For hurting you so much" Lavi says, turning his head away from Kanda's glare. "LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" Kanda yells, grabbing Lavi's shirt and pulling him down to look into his dark eyes.

Lavi is amazed as he looks at the samurai's eyes, he hadn't even noticed the tears that threatened to fall "what you did to me is unforgivable usagi" Kanda says quietly, his voice cracking. "I know it is Kanda" Lavi says, closing his eyes. "Lavi… Do you even realize I can't remember what happened to me that night, I woke up sticky with your fucking semen all over and I didn't even know it was yours!" Kanda yells, the tears freeing themselves and making their way down his cheeks.

"I k-know..." Lavi says, guilt weighing in his stomach. "If it hadn't have been you I would have killed the one who did it" Kanda says, choking up as his tears fell. "I'm the same though, I'm a terrible person, doing something like that to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you took my life" Lavi says, moving his palm to stroke Kanda's cheek "don't touch me" Kanda hisses, his grip tightening on Lavi's shirt "I won't kill you; you're different from others… but…" Kanda trails off, tears continuing to fall "I'm… different?" Lavi asks, not moving his hand from Kanda's smooth skin.

Kanda shakes his head "you know I didn't mean it like that baka!" he says, trying to cover his mistake. "Too late" Lavi says "you're in love with me, aren't you?" he asks. Kanda blushes darkly and shakes his head "I'm not! I would never fall for another man, especially not one who would hurt me so much" he cries out. "Kanda, the only reason it does hurt is because of your feelings." Lavi says "YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY AN IDIOT! WHY WOULD I EVER BE IN LOVE WITH A BAKA USAGI?" Kanda yells; his voice cracking. "Maybe because this baka usagi fell in love with you" Lavi says, leaning closer to Kanda instead of pulling away. Lavi's hands wrap around the samurai's waist and his lips press against the others.

Kanda gasps and kisses back, his fingers tangling in Lavi's red hair. "I love you Kanda" Lavi says, holding Kanda close and pulling away from the kiss "I hate you" Kanda replies and Lavi kisses him again "I'm okay with that" Lavi whispers, kissing Kanda's cheek and moving the wet kisses back to Kanda's ear.

Kanda's chest tightens as he lies to Lavi. "L-Lavi…" he mutters, trying to speak the truth "what is it?" Lavi replies. 'I love you' Kanda thinks "stop…" he mutters. "Kanda, please… you have to hear me out" Lavi says "hearing you out should not involve letting you fuck me" Kanda growls, feeling somewhat pissed off. Lavi lowers his voice to a whisper "please, you have no idea how much I want you" he murmurs. "I want you too but I can control myself!" Kanda hisses. Then he blushes "shit" he mutters, not meaning to have said that.

Lavi blushes as well "I knew it, you do love me" he says, kissing Kanda's ear. "N-no! I don't" Kanda says, trying to convince the usagi he really doesn't. He fails and Lavi licks his ear "let me have you, I know you want me as well" he says, his tongue curling around the inner shell of the samurai's ear.

Kanda pulls away, letting go of Lavi and pushing him onto the bed. Lavi is a bit shocked and has no idea what Kanda plans to do, he watches the man as he turns and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lavi stays put not sure what to do, he was already hard and he was afraid he wouldn't get what he wanted from the man he loved. Meanwhile Kanda knew he didn't have enough time to clean up completely but he decided he could at least fix his hair, shave and brush his teeth. Kanda pulled the comb through his knotted hair and winced in pain as the tangles came undone, then he put shaving cream on his face and ran the razor across his chin, it hurt, shaving the unkempt whiskers but after he did he washed the skin and it felt better. He grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste and cleaned his teeth, spitting the foamy paste out afterward and drying his mouth with a towel.

He looked in the mirror, gazing at the greasy hair and puffy eyes. He still looked terrible but he looked better than he had. Kanda turned the knob and pulled the door open, walking back into the room. He knew it would be seen and he blushed darkly as it wetted the fabric of the shirt he wore. Lavi looked lustily at him, his eyes moving from his face to his chest, knowing he wore only the shirt and socks.

Lavi's eyes stopped at his hips, looking at the barely concealed erection. Kanda walked forward a bit awkwardly. Lavi held out his hand, pulled Kanda closer and kissed him. His tongue slipped past Kanda's lips and they pressed their wet mouths together, Kanda gasping as Lavi's tongue explored the wet cavern. Kanda ran his fingers through flaming, red hair and Lavi's hands moved up Kanda's shirt to play with the already aroused nipples. "Haaaa…" Kanda gasped, wanting Lavi's hands on his hips rather that his chest, but it still felt good and his member twitched.

Lavi wanted Kanda to act greedier and to just say what he wanted, but he knew that was too much to ask for. One of the hands slipped from Kanda's chest, it traced its way down Kanda's sides. He could feel the man's ribs, jutting out from his skin. Lavi pulls away from the kiss "how long did you go without food?" he asks. Kanda doesn't reply and he presses his lips to Lavi's once again.

Kanda straddled Lavi, his erection pressed against the usagi's thigh. The men continued to kiss and Lavi's hand grabbed Kanda's wrist, he tugged it, placing Kanda's hand on the crotch of his pants. Kanda seemed to have misunderstood Lavi's intention and he rubbed the erection, making Lavi's pants way too tight for comfort. Lavi wanted Kanda to take his pants off but Kanda seemed to like touching the hardness.

Lavi enjoyed it too, but his pants started to get in the way so he unbuttoned them and pushed them down a bit. Kanda didn't seem to want his hands in Lavi's underwear, so he rubbed through the already soaked fabric. Lavi gasped and kissed Kanda in a sloppier manner, his tongue in and out of the man's mouth. Drool dripped down Kanda's chin as he took in the sight of Lavi, gasping and shivering in pleasure.

He was a little annoyed at the fact Lavi was so open with his pleasure but he knew that was just Lavi and he liked how wet the fabric had gotten. Lavi moaned softly and pushed the underwear down. Kanda's hand moved as well. Kanda stopped touching the man's erection and Lavi knew what he wanted.

Lavi lay Kanda on his back, pushing the shirt up and looking at the dripping feast "let me eat it?" Lavi asks lustily. Kanda groans in response and Lavi takes the samurai in his mouth. Kanda's back arches and he grits his teeth to stop the moan. Lavi swirls his tongue around Kanda's hardness and the man under him twitches, his legs spreading wide.

Kanda's fingers are once again in the red hair. "Kanda…don't hold back your voice" Lavi says, licking pre-cum from the tip of Kanda's member. Kanda obeys and unclenches his teeth, drool dripping from his chin "L-Lavi!" Kanda moans, thrusting his hips into Lavi's mouth. The rabbit continues to suck, lifting the skin from around the tip of Kanda's erection with his tongue and tasting the sweet second layer that was covered in Kanda's liquids.

"Y-you got so wet" Lavi points out, playing roughly with Kanda's sack "ngh! Sh-shut up!" Kanda moans, his member throbbing. Lavi's tongue teases the vein that flows through Kanda's member with his tongue, knowing how sensitive this spot was. "Hya!" Kanda moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. Lavi could tell Kanda was on the edge and he pulls away, leaving the samurai's wet, throbbing member at its hardest.

Kanda cries out "Lavi" he whimpers. Lavi chuckles "you did it to me" he says teasingly. Kanda stays quiet, except for his heavy panting. Lavi flips Kanda on his stomach and lifts his ass. He presses his face close to the butt and spreads the man's cheeks, his tongue moves out and he licks Kanda's hole. "Baka! What are you doing?" Kanda asks "it's nasty!" he gasps.

Lavi, presses his tongue against Kanda's tight hole "isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning… and it isn't nasty, you taste so good" Lavi hums, pulling away and pressing his erection to Kanda's entrance. "L-Lavi… Don't" Kanda groans "I don't want it in me" he murmurs "I'm sorry" Lavi says. "If you're sorry, you won't hurt me" Kanda says.

Lavi feels the guilt in his stomach as he presses his member to Kanda then thrusts inside. "ahh! IDIOT, IT HURTS! ITS SO BIG IT WILL RIP ME!" Kanda cries, tears falling once again. Lavi stays still "I'm sorry, I won't move yet" he says, his hands moving to Kanda's dripping member and rubbing it.

Kanda moans softly, his pain erased by the heat of Lavi's palm as the man rubs him roughly, playing with his balls. Kanda begins to rock his hips, needing Lavi deeper and the redhead's hips began to pull back and snap forward.

Lavi thrusts quickly, searching for Kanda's sweet spot, well aware of the cum covering his hand. Kanda moans throatily, gripping the bed covers as Lavi pounds him, he flips onto his back, his arms wrapping around Lavi's strong back, his nails rake across the tan skin and Lavi finds it. All Kanda's pain is gone in a flash of heat, his back arches and he shudders a high pitched moan filling the room "haaa! Lavi!" he moans.. Cum suddenly fills Lavi's hand and covers the samurai's chest.

Lavi leans close to the samurai's ear as the man's entrance tightens around his hardness. "Ah… see, it does feel good. It feels so much better to have you when you know I'm here" he murmurs "haa… yes! It feels good" Kanda agrees, his member still dripping. "I like when you're greedy like this" Lavi says "tell me what you want" he murmurs seductively. Kanda shakes his head and clenches his teeth, refusing to do what Lavi wanted.

Kanda tightens himself around the hot shaft inside him and Lavi thrusts faster, feeling close. His member throbs and soon his seeds fill the sweaty, hot man under him. "Haa..you're only mine Kanda. I love you so much" he says, panting and pulling out. Kanda closes his eyes, panting heavily and curling up. "I hate you" he says, pulling the covers over himself "why do you hate me?" Lavi asks, feeling hurt "you didn't let me remember the first time I had you inside me" Kanda mutters, tears filling his eyes.

Lavi hugs Kanda "I'm sorry" he says, kissing Kanda's back. "I think I'm going to hell" Kanda replies. "What? No you're not!" Lavi says sternly. "Yeah, I'm going to be addicted to having your…" Kanda starts but doesn't finish "my what?" Lavi purrs "addicted to having my... dick up your ass?" he says and then chuckles. Kanda blushes "N-NO! THAT'S DISGUSTING" he yells. "Yeah, and you'll be going to hell for it" Lavi says, chuckling louder before Kanda's fist shuts him up. "Baka usagi" Kanda mutters, shaking his head before drifting off to sleep and leaving Lavi clutching his stomach.


End file.
